Cats Never Say Goodbye
by CrossRow
Summary: Her heart refuses not to grieve but she knows he doesn't exist-in the moonlight when weakness finally grips her, she turns around and finds her greatest treasure. Post TDKR one shot.


**Cats Never Say Goodbye**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

"You should have taken up my offer."

Those were the words of grievance escaping from Selina Kyle's frozen lips, she stood alone on the shoreline, icy water sloshing over her stiletto boots. Legs were giving out as she crashed to her knees, lifting up her high-tech mask, and stared at her ghostly pale reflection in the dark waters. All that the waves revealed in glints of moonlight was a piece of her face, the other half was lost in shadow. She was incomplete.

Disobedient heart admitted what her voice kept locked inside, she was alone.

"Is this what you wanted," she yelled out with a tone laced of regret, emptiness. "To die without living, Mr. Wayne?"

Whirling soul ached for his strong, warm embrace around her lithe body. She clenched her jaw making her gums numb with the tightness of her anger.

"Why?" she confessed the question etched in her heart. "Why did you have to go all hero on us? We would've found another way. There's always another escape route."

She was haunted by the moment when she fired the batpod's powerful canons at the wall of smashed cars, watching the smoke clear from the massive hole, a route of escape from the storm. Instead of guiding the ties forward, she paused in the snowfall and allowed her heart to make her feel the choice that branded over her pale skin.

_Should I stay or should I go ?_

Sharp heels were edging against the bike. Fitting into the leg shields digging into the mental holes as key unlocking a door. It was her chance of freedom. She no longer had no play with handcuffs, broke arms of prison guards or steal cash from drunken law officials.

All it took was one flick of her heels and she would be gone—clear from the battlefront and allowing her desires to guide her.

_Free._

Then something unnatural to her skin turned the wheels.

Maybe it was guilt of condemning a good man? Understanding the truth about opposites and deadly attraction. Or maybe it was something her soul thought was unrealistic…and turned real.

Why did she turn to the direction, save Bruce Wayne's life at the moment Bane held it in his hands?

So many answers and truths that she wanted to decode.

Desperation had finally began to claim Selina, making her vulnerable to the mixture of doubt and grief.

She turned her head, looking at the dark shapes of skyscrapers capturing the moonlight. "They won't remember you… what you've given their damn lives back." she snarled up her lips with bitterness. "You won't exist anymore to them. Just a name carved on stone that's all you'll be to this city."

Inhaling the cold night air, Selina rose on her heels, giving on last gaze at the waters of Gotham Bay. She swallowed a lump down her throat, feeling it slowly enter her chest, and then met the darkness with a tear-filled brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss hearing that damn voice of yours." she revealed with a faint whisper, swiping the tears off her frozen with her gloved fingers, allowing her turbulent thoughts to replay the deep, gritty voice escaping from his soft lips.

Selina took in the scenery of ice and shadows, and spun on the traction of the heels.

Right there in the moonlight, the woman she always known herself as, a seducer, actress and fighter uncharacteristically felt it slice in her veins. Her weakness.

The very same vulnerable and cold tension that caused him pain.

_Captivity._

it seared her as a bullet did in the heart.

"Everything I am now is because of you." she narrowed her eyes, tightening her lips. "You gave me something that no one else could ever give…a chance."

_Redemption._

Selina adjusted her mask over her eyes and glared at the water, coldly and remorseful, she said the worse thing she ever allowed her traitorous lips to unveil from flame of her gray mist soul.

"Nice knowing you , Mr. Wayne." she reluctantly sobbed. "I could have given you a life worth living."

A sound of boots crunching on stone behind her, made her tense body react with a sharp shift of her dark eyes. She twisted around on her heels, nearly stumbling off-balance; fighting to maintain her graceful footing just enough to pull out her pistol from her belt.

"Turn around, Miss Kyle."

Heart was hammering in her chest, Selina's eyes widened under the shadow of the mask, listening to the familiar rasp of a ghostly baritone waft in her ears. Her fingers loosened the grip and the gun dropped to the ground. She parted her lips, breath crystallized, heavy intakes of air pierced out of her lungs.

"Listen," voice ragged in her throat. "I don't who you think you are, pal. But you've just made a serious mistake."

Counting to three, Selina spun around to face her attacker but one heel caught in-between jagged rocks and she fell -at least she thought she did at the last second of impacting her against stone. Her automatic reflexes pulsed in her body, she struggled against the firm arms enclosed around her trim waist and glared at the shadowy presence standing behind her. _Big mistake._

"Were you looking for something?" she froze as gentle hands splayed over her curves. "Did you find it?"

"Sorry handsome," Selina calmly growled, twisting the attacker's wrist from her side, feeling blades against her fingers. "My mother warned me about talking to strangers."

When Selina felt her back collided against a hard armored chest, heart galloped and the deep voice whispered hotly over her tensed jaw.

"I'm not a stranger."

Her eyes became brown daggers, she relented against his hold, and turned on her heel as the hands released her. She clenched her knuckles into a fist, preparing to deliver a powerful blow in the attacker's skull and became still at the sight her doubts condemned her with.

He stood before her, moonlight glowed in his hazel eyes as she watched her jaw drop with a betray of shock. His slender and muscular frame covered in Kevlar, cloak draped over his body as a black curtain and dark curls of drenched hair hung on his brow. Motionless in silence, piercing and commanding features wet and infectious lips curved an amusing smirk at the edges.

Blinking vividly, Selina stammered out her words. "You're not real." she stepped back. "You're dead."

"If that's what you want to believe," he replied, looking at with a steady gaze.

Her eyes narrowed, crossing her arms. " There is no way...no way in hell you could have survived the blast."

"True," he shrugged, inching closer to her. "Sometimes to have freedom, there's a price that must be paid. Everyone thinks I dead. Let them believed that, Selina Kyle." He reached out a hand to grasp her face. "Batman died so that Bruce Wayne could live beyond the cave."

She stared at him, puzzled and angered. "You made me grieve for your sorry ass."

"And here I thought you didn't care," he steadied a tender gaze on her. "I guess I was right."

"Right about what?" she asked with a hiss. "That I cared about you, rich boy?"

Bruce shrugged with snug grin, stroke his hand through her hair. "There's more than that, Selina."

She grabbed his wrist. "Touch me like again, Wayne. You're going to wish you were dead."

"That's a risk I'll take," He breathed out, with a sincere gleam of hazel. "With you, Selina Kyle."

"Be careful what you wish for, Bruce Wayne," Selina replied with a savage twist of a smirk on her red lips.

"I thought you didn't believe in the unrealistic ?" he reminded her, arching his brow.

She smacked her lips, a dark gleam in her eyes. "For you handsome, I'll make an exception."

Bruce caressed his fingers over her jaw, slowly pulling himself closer to her, and then he wrapped his cape around her and pressed his body against hers.

Selina wrapped her arms around his shoulders, icy heart melted; she melted as if terrible shards of ice of the hollowness of her soul faded. She was content with Bruce and pressing herself harder against his torso feeling his warmth soothe her rigid figure.

Her eyes saw the faint shine of hazel beneath his half-closed lids and lips softened when he leaned in toward her and brushed his soft lips across hers, she closed her eyes and drowned in his embrace.

For a moment their mouths covered hotly over the others, Bruce's hand tangled in the long stands of her back. Selina pressed harder, he deepened the kiss, she responded, moaning when his tongue grazed along her bottom lip and gently slipped inside her mouth. She put her hands lightly on the sides of his face; his skin smooth and burning to the touch. Through the Kevlar and spandex of their suits, they could feel the heat of their bodies warm their hearts.

A short while after breaking from the kiss, Bruce smiled and removed her mask, staring at the beautiful woman underneath. Her brown eyes shimmered in-depth with something that he never thought he would see in her gaze.

"Selina," he whispered in a low breath, pressing his forehead against hers. "Come with me."

"Where?" she asked, threading his dark strands with her fingers.

He brushed his lips over her mouth, "Away from Gotham..."

She didn't answer with words, just a beautiful red smile and a hard kiss on his lips.

"Let's go, Miss Kyle." he took her hand, and she squeezed hers not letting him go.

"Lead the away, Mr. Wayne." She felt complete. With him leading her to freedom.

The End.


End file.
